


all eyes on you

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Keith (Voltron), Camboy Lance, Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Roommates, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Vibrators, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith has been watching a camboy named Blue for weeks now, and during those weeks, he’s managed to have the best orgasms ever. So, when he accidentally signs up to be said camboy’s roommate, Keith swears he’s going to die.





	1. blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another story because i am horrible at focusing on one !

“Sorry, guys!” a sweet voice was apologizing, hurrying into the camera’s view. His hair was messy, and he looked tired. But, overall, the look was good on him. A silky robe was draped over his body, and Keith could see that the material was very thin. Hopefully, it would be taken off soon. Keith had a feeling that there was a special surprise hidden beneath the light fabric. “Work was hectic today, and I got off late.” Blue huffed with a roll of his eyes, a corner of his mouth sliding up when he read the messages flooding his screen. 

Blue was a camboy on this porn site that Keith watched weekly, or daily. _It didn’t matter_. All that mattered was Blue’s ability to make Keith bust within ten minutes. It was actually kind of sad now that he thought about it. 

“You’d give me money so I wouldn’t have to work there?” the camboy giggled, no doubtedly from the user’s probably obscene name, “Aw, that’s sweet of you, _Daddy69_. Donations _would_ help me a lot.” 

Keith glanced over at the chat section.

_Daddy69: i’d give you anything you want, baby boy_

_HoleyMess: you look good today, you gonna give us a good show?_

_Gilberto12: have you bought new toys with the money we gave you?_

_InsideBlue: you’re so hot_

There were many more comments, but Keith was starting to grow impatient and annoyed. He pulled his dick out moments ago, yet Blue still wasn’t getting down to business. 

_RedLion4: just take off that robe already and start it up_

“RedLion4,” Blue clicked his tongue, tilting his head at the screen. “ _Someone’s_ impatient, hm?” Nevertheless, he was following Keith’s orders and slipping the shiny robe from his lithe body. It slid off his body smoothly, revealing the intricate lace that was hidden beneath. Hundreds of new messages flooded the chat section, but Keith didn’t even bother to write anything.

Blue was wearing pale blue lingerie that contrasted with his tanned skin, but somehow went nicely with his caribbean blue eyes. It hugged his waist nicely, defining just how tiny it really was. To accentuate his long sinful legs, he was wearing lacy white thigh highs. And, _god_ , when he turned, the panties he chose showed off his round ass perfectly. If Keith could, he would’ve reached through the screen and clutch those perfect cheeks in his hands until there were bruises littering them. 

“Are you a happy camper now, RedLion4?” Blue teased, spinning a bit to showcase his body even more. The viewers were going absolutely insane. 

RedLion4: i’m ecstatic 

Blue laughed, a beautiful sound that resonated throughout Keith’s ears, then proceeded to disappear off the screen for a bit. He came back after a few minutes with some _supplies_. “To answer your question, _Gilberto12_ , I have bought new toys.” informed Blue, and he definitely wasn’t bluffing. Laid out in front of the camera were various amounts of toys. They were remarkably large and colorful, and Keith’s hand began to stroke his cock at an extremely low pace. This was already turning him on. Accompanied by the toys was a tube of lube. Keith faintly made out the label, which said _blueberry-flavored_.

Keith snorted at the fact that Blue actually had the audacity to buy flavored lube. But, then he began to think about eating him out with remnants of the lube still deep within him, and that’s when he shut himself up. 

“First donation gets to choose which toy goes inside me first.” Blue stated, voice low, prompting Keith to stare blankly at his empty wallet. Yeah, he wasn’t going to be donating anytime soon. He usually let the bigger donators take over because Keith was broke as hell. Besides, the donators had good taste most of the time. 

The screen erupted with flowing numbers, but it was clear who donated first. “Daddy69,” Blue mused. “As always. Thank you for the one hundred dollars, _daddy_. You like that name, don’t you?” He winked playfully towards the camera, “Pick a toy.” 

As if the viewer was reading Keith’s mind, he picked the large ridged dildo that seemed to match the shade of Blue’s eyes. “Oh, fuck,” Blue cursed to himself, reaching for the blueberry lube. “Are you trying to make me break, daddy?” There was a teasing flit to his voice as he began to pour some lube over his slim fingers, “I almost forgot to prep. I know _a lot_ of you love this.” 

With a smirk, he brought his pointer finger up to his lips, tongue flicking out to catch a taste of the lube upon the digit. “It tastes good.” he commented with gleeful eyes, dropping the fingers back down to position themselves at his hole. 

Keith groaned in frustration as he watched Blue’s fingers circle around the rim, each second making him go crazy. His hand was barely gripping his cock now because he was so enticed by the way the tip of Blue’s finger disappeared inside him, only to resurface once more. Consequently, nearly all his viewers were growing impatient as well. 

“Mm, sorry, guys,” Blue giggles, positioning himself better so he sat directly in front of the camera, hole displayed as perfectly as his cock. It wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. “I just love making you guys angry. Maybe you can punish me later?” 

Finally, he slid the digit in, gasping at the intrusion. Keith found this ridiculous because he was acting as if he’s never had something up his ass before. Blue tested the waters, wiggling his finger around just a bit before sliding in a second one. The stretch of his hole around his two fingers had Keith squeezing his dick to prevent himself from getting excited too fast. 

“ _Ah_ , fuck.” Blue moaned deliciously, curling his fingers just right as he thrusted them in and out of himself. As he added a third finger, Keith saw Blue begin to clench. 

_RedLion4: how good does it feel, baby boy?_

Blue gazed at the screen, pumping his fingers faster, “ _So_ good.” His abs seemed to seize up, so that’s when Blue took the initiative to cease his movement, wiping his lubed fingers off on his bedsheets. Without a wasted breath, he grabbed the ridges dildo and lubed it up as well. He licked the head of the object, savoring the blueberry flavoring of it.  

He turned his back to the camera, ass facing it as the tip of the dildo prodded his hole. “I’m gonna ride it,” Blue breathed out. “Gonna pretend it’s you, daddy.” 

Keith’s cock twitched in his hand at the sight of Blue slowly sinking down onto the toy. He wished he could see the face the other was making, but Keith wasn’t planning on being too picky. 

“Fuck, fuck, shit!” Blue was crying out, either in pure bliss or pain, “Ah— _nngh_.” His noises were so lovely, and Keith couldn’t help but thumb at his slit. He moaned too, hand stimulating his dick at the sight of Blue fulling sinking down into the dildo. His back tensed, and he was breathing heavily. 

“Daddy,” he exhaled shakily, hips moving in circular motions to adjust to the fifth of the object. “ _Mmm_ , ah, ah, _ah_!” He sounded as if he were in pure ecstasy, hips beginning to move up and slam themselves back down onto the toy with dedication. It really must’ve felt good because he was moaning so loud they sounded like sobs. But, he didn’t sound like he was in pain anymore.

”That’s right,” Keith groaned, his rough voice being the only sound in his room. “You like that, _slut_.” 

“The ridges are just— fucking hell!” Blue was trembling, knees nearly giving out beneath him as he persisted through the strong waves of pleasure.

Watching the large toy stretch Blue really had Keith turned on, not to mention the tight clenching Blue _had_ to do whether it was on purpose or accidental. Keith was sure he couldn’t control it.

Blue was full on whimpering, overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure he was providing himself with. The ridges  appeared to catch on the inside of his walls, and the dildo looked big enough to massage his prostate with each movement. 

Keith was breathing heavily along with Blue, eyes going wide when the camboy faced the camera once more. This time, Keith saw the entire view. He could see Blue’s slender legs wide open, his clearly blissful face, and his hips still chasing the pleasure the toy was giving him. Somehow, he got it to stay upright so he could still ride it at this awkward position.

”Taking my dick so well.” Keith murmured, slick sounds of his own precum contributing to Blue’s sweet moans.  

Blue’s eyes were glazed over as they blinked rapidly, threatening to roll to the back of his head at his oncoming orgasm. “Daddy, can I cum please? Let me— oh, fuck,” he hiccuped, a string of whines leaving him as his hips stuttered. “I need to. C’mon, _please_ , make me cum!” With a pleading look, his eyes scanned the comments for any sort of permission. 

 _Daddy69: go on, baby boy. cum all yourself, untouched_.

Blue’s movement increased, and the look on his face was—

“Keith, what the fuck!” 

The raven-haired make nearly fell of his bed in an attempt to tuck his cock into his underwear and pull up his pants. The sight of Shiro had him slamming his laptop shut, which probably caused his screen to shatter. It didn’t matter because his dignity was already shattered. However, Blue’s clear moans still echoed throughout the room. It was extremely awkward when Keith and Shiro were simply staring at each other whilst they listened to Blue orgasm. Clearing his throat, Keith shut down his laptop. 

Shiro blinked, “ _Okay_ , I’ll pretend that didn’t happen.” 

“Well, I did say to knock for a reason!” Keith hissed, face hot.

”You want me to knock so I don’t walk in on you jerking off to porn?” Shiro tilted his head. 

“No!” exclaimed Keith, “I want you to knock because it’s common courtesy, and I need privacy!” 

Shiro sighed, “Whatever. Anyways, since you’ve been raving about moving out of this place, Adam and I managed to find a place for you. It’s cheap, and the roommate there seems chill.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll join you two downstairs later.” Keith huffed, and Shiro took that as his cue to leave. 

 _Later_.

Keith’s eyes flickered back to his closed laptop. Perhaps he’d be able to bust in five minutes this time.


	2. red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes, here is a rushed chapter because I am not a patient person!

“There’s no picture?” Keith asked, giving Shiro a flat look as he tossed the documents back onto the glass coffee table, “You want me to meet and possibly room with some guy that won’t even show me what he looks like.”

”Keith,” Shiro sighed. “Not _everything_ is about looks.” 

Adam cleared his throat, “ _Well_ —”

Shiro glared at his fiancé, which shut him up quickly. His gaze turned back to Keith. He seemed to be trying to reassure him, but Keith believed that Shiro just wanted him out of the house so he and Adam could do anything they wanted. And, by anything, he meant  _anything_. But, they also talked a lot about adopting a kid, so maybe Keith was just being a bitter single. “If it makes you feel any better, his name is Lance, and he’s _not_ bad-looking. He’s an intern at the hospital.” 

“He’s average.” Adam interjected jealously.

The larger male glared at his lover, “He’s a nice guy.” 

“Like I said,” Adam crossed his arms whilst he turned his head to the side stubbornly, eyes shut as if he were closing them from the truth. “ _Average_.” 

“Come on, babe,” Shiro frowned as Adam kept up his jealous act, practically pouting as Keith was forced to watch this overly-sweet interaction. His brother wrapped his arms around his fiance’s waist, pulling him close and kissing his pouting lips. “You know you’re the only one for me. Besides, Lance seems more like Keith’s type— leggy, loud, flirty—”

Keith huffed, “I don’t have a type.” 

Before Shiro could respond, Adam was pulling the man into another kiss, and Keith couldn’t help but gag at the action. He took a step backwards, not wanting to  draw their attention and have Shiro tease him again. As he began to retreat, Adam pulled away from the heated kiss to smirk at him, “Hey, you know, maybe dating Lance will make you  _not_ a bitter single? That’d be nice.” 

Keith’s response was the middle finger, because fuck his brother’s soon-to-be husband.

 

* * *

 

So, Keith ended up taking the opportunity to move out of his and Shiro’s shared home. Honestly, he wasn’t hesitant at all to move. Once again, he was more than happy to offer his old room to that child they were planning to adopt, but he also couldn’t wait to be clear of Shiro’s and Adam’s random attacks. Often, they enjoyed teasing him about having no sex life, and they never let him live down the time Shiro caught him jacking off to a camboy— more specifically,  _Blue_. Keith trusted his brother not to share this embarrassing information with Adam, but of course, Adam was a manipulative snake that somehow seemed to find out everything about Keith.

Speaking of Blue, Keith found himself falling deeper and deeper into hell disguised as a beautiful boy with deep tanned skin and big blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean. The male wasn't proud of the fact that he managed to squeeze in two jack off sessions into a day, thanks to Blue’s decision to put on an extra special show. Keith was beginning to think Blue favored him, even though he was a broke man that barely contributed money to the other’s cause. Though, the camboy seemed intrigued by Keith’s nearly careless attitude. What could he say? He wasn’t as obsessed as the other guys on the site. 

“You look like you’re about to hurl.” Pidge said flatly, adjusting her glasses as if she was trying to examine the boy closer. 

“I don’t like people.” was all Keith said. 

The short girl arched an eyebrow, “You’re acting like a high school boy taking out a girl for the first time. Seriously, why are you so nervous to meet a potential room mate?” 

“Because!” Keith exclaimed, exasperated, but realized he had no valid reason to be so nervous, “What if he’s hot?” 

“Oh my god,” Pidge snorted. “ _Seriously_? If he’s hot, then that’ll only be a bonus!”

Keith rolled his eyes, “No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No, no, no.”

“Yes, yes, _yes_!”   

Keith glared, “I didn’t bring you here to argue with me. I brought you here to make sure I don’t get killed.” 

Pidge yawned, “Even though you’re perfectly capable of protecting yourself. Hey, tell me, do you still carry that kn—” 

“Shut up.” Keith hissed, covering the girl’s mouth with his gloved hand. His gaze wandered the seemingly empty park, which only contained a few people running about the bright green grass, but altogether it wasn’t that busy. Lance had better be coming soon because Keith wasn’t about to wait any longer. Impatiently, he glanced down at his phone, only to be met with a striking pair of blue eyes when he looked back up.

Keith’s mouth nearly fell wide open. 

“I’m sorry for being late,” the man spoke,  voice sending shivers throughout all of Keith. “There was a bit of traffic, and I got off work late.” 

“L— Lance?” _Real smooth, Keith_. 

Lance’s eyes lit up when he realized the other male actually took the time to remember his name, “Yeah! And, you’re Keith.” His gaze fell upon Pidge, “Is this your girlfriend?” 

Pidge laughed loudly and began to snort, but eventually wiggled herself off of the bench to give Lance a friendly pat on the back, “No way in hell am I dating that emo loser! Look, guys, have fun. I really have to go troll some nerds.” 

“Pidge.” Keith hissed under his breath, but the girl was already skipping off into the distance.

”She’s nice.” Lance said with a blink as he took her previous spot, “By the way, I could’ve recognized you from a mile away. That mullet is unforgettable.” 

“Huh?” 

Lance chuckled, “Shiro sent me a picture of you so it’d be easier for us to meet since I didn’t provide mine. _Printing issues_.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Keith couldn’t quite form plausible words due to the overwhelming shock that was crashing over him. This very person was _the_ Blue. It was undeniable, from his clear skin to his bright eyes to the chirpy tone in his voice. _This_ was Blue— the same Blue that Keith has jacked off to way too many times this week. 

Lance arched an eyebrow, “Keith?” 

And, god, to hear his dream camboy say his name was honestly so fucking hot. If he kept at it, Keith was going to have a problem.

”Sorry,” he muttered in response. “Long night.” 

The blue-eyed male gave him a sly look along with a wiggle of his brows as he got a bit too close to Keith’s face, “Mm, what about it made it so long?” 

And, Keith swore that his breath was incapable of escaping his body at that specific moment. Blue— _er, Lance_ — was closer than comfort, or maybe Keith really didn’t mind. He could properly smell the full extent of Lance’s cologne; it was a soothing scent mixed with a twinge of cool ocean. From this distance, Keith could count every mole and freckle that embellished the other’s beautiful tanned skin and he faintly found himself wondering how many moles or freckles adorned the rest of his lithe body. The desire to drag his lips along it had Keith heating up.

”Please, distance yourself.” Keith finally forced out, sounding much colder than intended.

”Aw, come on, roomie.” whined Lance.

Keith arched an eyebrow at him, “We’re not—”

Lance smirked down at Keith while standing up from the bench, standing directly in front of him to drag a hand down his chest in an almost sultry manner. “I like you,” his pointer finger dragged along the zipper of Keith’s red hoodie. “There’s always room for you in my apartment, _red_.” His gaze broke from Keith’s eyes, dropping _down_ to look at the raven-haired man’s obvious problem, “And, you can always hit me up if you have any _things_ I can help you with.”  

Keith was incapable of speaking. 

“By the way, rent is relatively cheap.” Lance added. “I’ll see you later, mullet.” And, with that, he was gone with a wink. 

Keith swore that he must’ve been redder than a tomato.


End file.
